<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【幸不二】海螺姑娘 by yangxizi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933155">【幸不二】海螺姑娘</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangxizi/pseuds/yangxizi'>yangxizi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangxizi/pseuds/yangxizi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>早上七点半，空穴来风的脑洞<br/>独立于所有写过的作品<br/>幸村篇和不二篇也相互独立<br/>本来想分几天写两篇，码着码着来了劲，一鼓作气写完，倒立给自己打call<br/>最后一句还是惯例的祝福：如果明天因为国庆调休而要上班/上学的，祝你周日快乐(*╹▽╹*)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yukimura Seiichi/Fuji Syusuke, 幸不二 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 「幸村篇」</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村从海边带回来一只海螺。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">这是立海大正选们去海边散心时，随手在切原桶里挑的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">丸井和切原的塑料桶里装满了大大小小的贝壳。两人看见到部长和副部长两手空空，跑到跟前笑眯眯地让他们选几个带回家留作纪念。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">真田一边叮嘱他们不要大意下周的地区赛，一边拿了几个黑灰色的贝壳揣进兜里。幸村在思考新的训练计划，心不在焉地拿了一个，被切原的大呼小叫拉回现实。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“诶！不愧是幸村部长！挑了最漂亮的贝壳诶！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不远处将桶套在头上的仁王和淡定围观前者表演的柳生应声看过来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">至于胡狼，他谢绝了此次散心，理由是自己不需要再多晒太阳了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村低头看了看自己手里的东西。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“不，”柳在一旁纠正道，“准确地说，这是海螺。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">这个海螺通体透白，上半部分呈白色莲花状，螺顶内侧稍带些蓝，握在手里颇有种蓝焰的火炬的感觉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">但不同常见的海螺，这个海螺的外层螺纹摸上去有点扎手。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">回到家，幸村就近在厨房洗了手，顺便把海螺扔在了旁边的大理石台上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村走到客厅发现就自己一个人在家，伸了个懒腰打算先去洗澡。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">正擦着头发出了浴室，就听见楼下传来人声。走下楼，看见玄关处父母亲手里大包小包的，刚从超市回来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">两位长辈望见餐桌上热气腾腾的五菜一汤，一同朝头发还在滴水的幸村露出了欣慰慈爱的笑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">我好像，什么都没干吧？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村很快反应过来，问道，“我好像回来的时候没看到妹妹，她人呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“诶？精市忘了吗，她去东京朋友家玩了，周日晚上才回来。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村盯着这一桌凭空出现的饭菜，若有所思地点点头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">好在这样的灵异事件没有再发生第二遍。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“柳，你有没有听过这样一种好事，有人凭白无故帮你做了一顿饭，你却不认识这个人？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">次日，幸村一边审视着正在热身的网球部部员们，一边朝站在旁边记录数据的柳发问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“诶？那不就是在外头吃饭吗？”不远处做着挥拍练习的切原停下来插嘴道，“一般人应该都不认识餐厅的厨师吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“赤也！你今天跟我进行单打训练！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“啊！副部长！唔，我其实……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“如果赤也想让我来训练你，也是可以的哦。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“部，部长，等一下……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">柳目送被真田拖走的切原，回答道，“我似乎听说过这样一个故事。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村回家后，找到了那只海螺，把它丢上了自己的窗台。螺壳在阳光的照耀下白得发亮，通透得像是要消失了一般。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">当晚幸村睡得很安稳，耳畔依稀传来清浅动人的歌声。他模模糊糊地联想起某次合宿，在关了灯的房间里仁王讲起海妖塞壬的故事，紧接着就响起切原凄惨的叫声。幸村当时不巧就坐在切原边上，那一声真是叫他铭心刻骨。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">想着想着幸村就清醒了过来，他坐起来的时候发现窗台上空无一物。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">果然，还是忍不住了吧？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他轻手轻脚地走到浴室边上，气沉丹田，手上突然发力，猛地推开了门。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">卫生间里站着一个身无片缕的少年，冰蓝的双眸震惊地望着幸村，一只手正撑在洗手台上，另一只手伸在开启的水龙头下面掬着水。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">海螺……小伙子吗？这跟柳说的故事有点出入啊。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“你是谁？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">少年正要开口，就看见幸村飞快地用手捂住了耳朵，“别想用歌声迷惑我。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">眼前这个人怔了怔，随后慢慢弯了眉眼，露出一个柔软的笑，“我的名字吗？我叫不二周助，请多指教。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“精市，你没事吧？”房门外突然传来母亲关切地声音。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">是刚才推门的声音太响了吗？幸村走出浴室，将房门打开一条缝，佯装困意十足地跟母亲解释道刚刚是自己起夜手脚重了些。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">跟母亲道了晚安，轻轻关上房门，耳边就响起一个带着笑意的声音，“你叫精市？很高兴认识你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村转过身，很快发现没眼看下去，到衣橱里找了一套睡衣给对方穿上。听见浴室传来流水声，他又跑进去关了龙头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">东奔西跑地折腾完，幸村盘着腿坐上了床，不二也看样学样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“你可以叫我幸村。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“幸村精市？”</span>
</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“那可真是个好听的名字。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“前几天的那顿饭，是你吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“嗯，是我。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“为什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“报恩。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“报什么恩？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二托着下巴回忆起那天的情景，“当时我渴得快脱水了，是你把我放在了水池边上。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他指的是厨房的料理台吗？幸村想了想，除了这个好像也没有别的答案了。但是又转念一想，这个人那天就一丝不挂地在厨房里做饭吗？幸村立马阻止了自己将这个画面想下去的念头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“但是，”不二突然睁开了双眼，眼神里散发出一种警惕的寒光，“今天精市又把我放在太阳底下，不知道是出于什么原因呢？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">看着不二用凶神恶煞的神情叫着自己“精市”，幸村莫名觉得好笑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村打算骗骗他，一本正经地说道，“就像养花一样，我认为花朵需要阳光才能茁壮成长，不二也一样。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二一听，收起了严肃的表情，笑逐颜开道，“啊，原来是这样吗？陆地上的世界真的很不一样。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">真好骗啊，幸村内心感叹道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“要不要暂时呆在我家？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“嗯？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“因为我的窗台上拥有着陆地上最温和的阳光哦。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">从那一天起，幸村便当的菜色就变得极其精致美味。切原经常会跑到高年级的楼层，可怜兮兮地向幸村讨几筷子，吃完了就对身边的人疯狂吹嘘自家部长不仅人帅心善网球强，做的便当也是一流，导致了幸村的迷妹迷弟数量直线暴涨。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村才不管这些，将储物柜里大大小小的信一并塞给真田处理。如果没有社团加训或者其他什么安排，他就会迈着轻快的步伐回到家，跑上楼去跟他的海螺小伙子说一声，“我回来了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二也会一如既往地坐在窗台上，夕阳把他的后背晒得暖暖的。等那人推门进来，他就跳下窗台，笑盈盈地回答道，“欢迎回家。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647"><span class="ql-author-46749647">*</span> <span class="ql-author-46749647 ql-size-9">神奈川有海，但是贝壳海螺部分是俺编造的。（注：考据党可以提刀来追杀我）</span></p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647 ql-size-9">（海螺参照图）</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 「不二篇」</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二从姐姐由美子那里收获了一只海螺。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">由美子最近心血来潮搞起了贝壳占卜。这天从占卜集市回来，她手里拎着一个塑料袋，看上去还挺重。正在客厅里倒水的不二见了，自然而然地接过来帮她拿上楼去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“姐姐，这是什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“啊！这是我新采购的贝壳哦！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二扶额，“妈妈好像提过不要再买贝壳了吧？没地方放不说，好像说还有一股味道？”说罢就打开袋子去闻。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他看到最顶上的贝壳看上去……好像不是传统意义上的“贝壳”啊。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“姐姐，这个，”他将它拿了起来，“是海螺吧？课本上有见过。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">由美子从手机里抬起头，“啊！这个是35号摊位上最独特的商品哦！我昨天用塔罗牌占卜出集市上的这件东西是最能带来好运的，所以也就不管是不是贝壳就买下了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二拿起来仔细看了看，海螺通体呈金黄色，螺体周身均匀长着一圈圈的小尖尖，顶端俯看下去像个金色的小太阳。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">由美子见不二端详地认真，以为他喜欢得紧，便一把拿过了袋子，“这个海螺就送给周助了，妈妈那里，还请你多多保密啊～”说罢就溜进了房间，留不二一个人握着海螺在走道里发呆。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">海螺到底是活物还是死物啊？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二敲敲螺壳，侧耳听了一会儿，好像没动静。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“喂，乾吗？我有一个问题，关于海螺你知道什么吗？……诶？古老的故事？……嗯……嗯……哦？真是有趣……好，我知道了……多谢，那么明天见。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">挂了电话，不二擦了擦海螺外壳，对着它悄声说道，“神奇的海螺，我希望明天妈妈许多做芥末料理。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">许愿完毕，他还找到了一个小软垫，虔诚地把海螺供奉在上头，然后高兴地去洗漱了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">第二天，愿望没有实现。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">乾跑来跟不二说他把阿拉丁神灯和海螺姑娘的故事记混了，还附赠了一瓶新款乾汁作为赠礼。不二也不清楚乾是真的愧疚，还是想得到他对升级版乾汁的反馈。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">当晚，不二还是抱着试试的态度，把弟弟的作业偷过来放在海螺边上，看看明天早上能不能收获写得满满的正确答案。这也成了不二裕太转学去圣鲁道夫的其中一根稻草。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“笨蛋哥哥！那个叫圣诞老人！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二也试过用自己的作业，依旧无果。姐姐说的好运，到底是什么呢？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">很快他把垫子撤了，将海螺放在了窗台上。好像作为摆件衬托他的仙人掌，也是个不错的选择。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不过他发现最近浇花壶里的水消耗得很快，明明是最不费水的植物。难道是因为水壶放在窗台上被太阳直晒，里头的水被蒸发了吗？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">于是不二把浇花壶放到了地上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">真是见鬼，这么做了还是隔三差五地空壶。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二决定查明真相，然后再添油加醋一番，等到哪天讲给海堂听。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">最好是在一个停电的暴雨天，那是再适合不过讲鬼故事的时候。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二躺在床上暗暗策划这件事，不禁笑出了声，随后就听见身后传来几声轻咳。不二瞬间爬起来，手毫不犹豫地摸上了床头灯的开关。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“你是谁？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“咳咳……这是什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">二人同时开口。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二眼睛适应了一下刺眼的灯光，看了看那人手里那瓶绿绿的乾汁，是自己带回来的2.0版，突然抱歉起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">五分钟后，不二大抵了解了一些情况，也对幸村产生了一些好奇心。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“你能用眼神蛊惑我吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“不能，为什么这么问？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“想试试我的心眼。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“……那是什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“不，没什么。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“一定要穿这个吗？”幸村摸着身上的睡衣，显然有点不太适应。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“嗯，这是人类的习俗。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“我并不是人类。”幸村指着不二身上那件，“为什么上面的花纹不太一样？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二低头看了看，“我上面的是仙人掌，你的这件是雏菊哦。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村因为先前喝水在窗台上见识过仙人掌，对这种植物的影响还不赖，所以更偏好不二身上熟悉的图案。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">由美子路过不二房间，看见从门缝里透出的灯光，轻轻敲了敲门叮嘱他早点休息，不二迅速把幸村塞进了被子里，又拉了灯，朝门口跟姐姐说了“知道了，姐姐也早点睡”之类的话敷衍过去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">安全起见，他等了几分钟，确保外头没了动静才掀起被子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">里头的幸村已经闭起眼，呼吸平稳，就是手还拽着自己睡衣的下摆。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二看了会儿他的睡颜，也轻手轻脚地躺下了。一股清新的海洋味道从幸村身上传来，他想着明天要记得跟幸村道歉，关于让他误饮乾汁的事。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">第二天醒来，不二发现身边空空的，爬起来看见窗台有个小太阳躺在自己仙人掌中间，才定心舒了一口气。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">下楼带上门前对着海螺说了声再见，也不知道幸村有没有听见。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">晚上回来时发现家里一片漆黑，才想起来除了被关东地区比赛留在家的自己，其他人都出发去爬富士山看日出了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">走进玄关开了灯，不二打算打电话问问河村家的寿司店是否还在营业，就瞥见餐桌上满满都是绿色的菜肴。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“诶？这是……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“芥末料理。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村突然在黑暗里开了口，不二循声望去才发现他一直坐在客厅里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">好好吃，特别是这道芥末烤鱼，肉质鲜嫩，腌制入味，不二边大快朵颐，边感叹道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“幸村不吃吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“我不需要进食。”幸村摇着头，在沙发上翻起不二的书包。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“唔，你在找什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“作业本，之前不是想让我帮你写吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">嘴角还带着绿绿的芥末酱的不二，呆呆看了满脸正色的幸村一阵子，傻笑了起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村不太明白不二的意味，用手给不二擦了擦嘴，问道，“你还有什么愿望吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二看着对方紫色的卷发，想了几秒才答道，“幸村有听过‘事不过三’的说法吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“没有。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“意思就是，幸村实现我心愿的次数，不能超过三次，不然就太贪心了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村细品了一会儿不二的话，“你们人类还真难懂。好，那么你的最后一个愿望是什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">他就看见不二露出一个狡黠的笑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“我要去学校了哦！”不二提起书包，对着在把玩仙人掌的幸村说道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村抬头指了指刚升起的旭日，“我的壳真的很像它吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">不二走过去伸手揉了揉幸村的头发，“是哦，我的仙人掌真的一刻都离不开像小太阳一样的幸村哦。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">幸村扭过头来看着比矮他一个头的不二，也学他用手揉了揉栗色的头发，“我明白了，我会呆在这里好好照顾它们的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“不过浇水的事情我来就可以了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“浇乾汁呢，也不用吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“……不用了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“好的，我知道了。早点回来，周助。”他姐姐是这样叫他的吧？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647">“好，下午见，精市。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647"><span class="ql-author-46749647">*</span> <span class="ql-author-46749647 ql-size-9">没有提及的设定：幸村在黑暗里的视力犹如白昼一般，可以在黑夜里照常活动。</span></p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647 ql-size-9">*两篇里身为海螺小伙子（x）的两只，平时行动的分贝都很小，属于人耳很难辨别的范围。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-46749647">
  <span class="ql-author-46749647 ql-size-9">（海螺参照照片）</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>